


untitled Fitzmack

by writers_glock



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writers_glock/pseuds/writers_glock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fitz starts to get a panic attack and Mack doesn't know how to help him through it so he kisses him</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled Fitzmack

Out of all the things that could have possibly broken him it was an elevator.

Defusing a bomb? Piece of cake. Being shot at? No problem. Watching a friend almost die right in front of him… slightly less easy if he’s being honest. But being stuck in an elevator for a little too long was enough to have Fitz feeling faint yet all too aware.

He tried to ground himself, gripping tightly into the railing until his hand ached with the effort. If he were a larger man-maybe Mack’s size- it might’ve broken under the pressure.

Mack

He was vaguely aware of the man’s presence in this unmoving box with him. His voice, deep but muffled to Fitz’ ears as he continued to spiral.  
Mack hovered near, afraid to touch him and make the situation worse.

“Fitz,” he sounded frantic “Fitz are you alright”

No. No he wasn’t.  
He was fine until he heard the word “stuck”, far too close to “trapped” for his liking, then the room started to spin. There was an increasing pressure on his head as if he were being forced down. It was almost like he was underwater again.

“ Turbo” Mack’s voice was back sounding even more urgent. He put a hand on Fitz shoulder jostling him slightly, “buddy if you can hear me, look at me”  
He couldn’t. He couldn’t concentrate on anything at the moment.

A twitch ran through Fitz frame as he sunk slowly to the floor, hugging his knees as he thumped his head rhythmically on the wall behind him.  
He thought he was over this. For a period after the incident Fitz couldn’t even walk into confined spaces- offices, closets, and definitely elevators, were a big no- but he had gotten better. Or so he had thought.

The pressure from his head found its way to his chest, the weight set heavy on his lungs. His breathing came in short gasps until he was hyperventilating, sucking in air like a man deprived, and then it stopped altogether.

Oh..

He had been interrupted mid gasp by a pair of soft lips pressed hard against his. Panic was quickly overridden by surprise leaving Fitz at a loss for how to respond. There was an urgency to the kiss that was strangely relaxing, as if Mack were pleading Fitz to be okay. He moved methodically against the smaller man’s mouth gripping his jaw to stop the tremors still running through him.

Fitz squeaked in a surprise at the contact breaking the kiss but still keeping close, their noses brushing as they tried to catch their breath. He looked down face flushed.  
“Uh,” Fitz cleared his throat,” um th-thanks” he said blushing.

Mack’s scratched at the back of his head awkwardly, he looked… cute, Fitz thought quietly.

“No problem Turbo, you uh-“ He chuckled lightly, “you looked like you could use a distraction.”

The larger man made to move from their close proximity.

“Well I’m still a bit shaken up.” Fitz says hurriedly, reaching for his arm and pulling him back down. He’s technically not lying, the dizziness has come back, although he suspects that’s less from the elevator and more from how Mack is looking at him like he really wants to kiss him again.

“Is that so?” Mack says with false worry, already moving forward.

“Y-yea,” Fitz stuttered, “I could use a little more distracting”

Mack huffed a laugh before ducking in meeting Fitz’ lips firmly.

They could be stuck in here for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall this is my first fic *waves* like if you like, give me feedback, and prompt me at http://purely-semantics.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
